


Nouis Drabble

by 1dfetusfics, tomlinstarofthesea



Series: Underage Drabble Series [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Student/teacher relationship, age gap, student!niall, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinstarofthesea/pseuds/tomlinstarofthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: curious young Niall asks his teacher Louis what it's like to be kissed so Louis shows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouis Drabble

Sheepishly, Niall waits by the huge wooden desk, as Mr Tomlinson ushers the remaining teenagers out of the classroom, nervously fumbling with the cuticle of his right pinkie.  
  
Mr Tomlinson is his attractive drama teacher, cool, laid back, relatively young and always approachable for his students, no matter the issue. Yet, Niall feels a bit silly about his _problem_ , still not sure whether he should bother his teacher with it in the first place.  
  
A bit too preoccupied in his thoughts, Niall doesn’t notice that the room is already empty, door shut and Mr Tomlinson already sitting on the edge of the table, his right foot tucked behind his left knee.  
  
“What is it, then?” he asks, slightly nudging Niall’s arm with his elbow, giving him a warm smile.  
  
Mr Tomlinson knows that Niall is gay. In fact if it wasn’t for Mr Tomlinson, Niall would still be in the closet or worse, think he’s straight. Mr Tomlinson was the first person ever that made butterflies erupt in Niall’s tummy and yes, he felt a bit silly about his crush on his teacher. He knows that he can trust the older man but that doesn’t change anything about the uneasiness churning in his stomach as he feels a blush slowly tinting his cheeks.  
  
“I- It’s just-“ Niall starts, a lump forming in this throat. _It’s stupid, isn’t it?_  
  
“Come on. Spill!” Mr Tomlinson chuckles, clearly amused at how flustered his student is.  
  
“I was just wondering- All my mates already-“ he groans, frustratedly running a hand down his face. “I just wanna know what it’s like to be kissed,” he eventually bursts out.  
  
Silence fills the room as Mr Tomlinson closely eyes Niall, mischief long left his eyes.  
  
“And what do you want me to do about it?”  
  
“Dunno,” Niall admits. “I just thought you’d know where to go and… stuff.”  
  
“You’re aware that I can’t just tell my students where to look for random hook-ups, Niall,” he replies calmly, his eyes not leaving his face.  
  
Niall sighs, awkwardly rubbing his neck, “Yeah… Yeah, I know.”  
  
“Anything else?” Mr Tomlinson asks as he jumps off his desk.  
  
“Could you at least like… hint something? I won’t tell anyone, I promise!” Niall pleads, stepping closer to his teacher.  
  
“I can’t. If this gets out-“  
  
“Please,” Niall interrupts him.  
  
“This really bothers you, huh?”  
  
Niall nods.  
  
For a moment Mr Tomlinson just looks at him, contemplating what to do, “I could show you…”  
  
Niall stares at his teacher blankly for a second, “What?”  
  
“I- Oh god, sorry, forget it. I’m sorry, Niall. I’d just be more at ease if I didn’t have to send you to some shady gay clubs and wouldn’t have to worry about you. I-“  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
A lazy smile curls around Niall’s lips as Mr Tomlinson steps closer, bringing his hands up to gently cup his cheeks. His heart runs a mile per minute as he closes his eyes, breath faintly tickling his lips before thin pink lips press lightly onto his.  
  
 _So that’s what it’s like._

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
